Forbidden Touch
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: With the heater broken in their room, Allen and Link are forced to share bed for the night.


I wrote this in like 2 days and sat on it like 2 weeks. I have no idea why. I hope you enjoy, so if you liked it please review c:

Forbidden Touch

 **Summary:** With the heater broken in their room, Allen and Link are forced to share bed for the night.

 **Characters:** Allen Walker, Howard Link, Timcanpy

 **Pairing:** Pie Shipping

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** dub-con kinda because one isn't aware that this isn't just a wet dream the other tries stop but it's too late ooops, unresolved sexual tension, half-resolved sexual tension, mutual masturbation, budding unrequited love, hormonal teenage boys, pining. You get the picture.

XXX

Harsh winter blizzard whistled in through the small cracks of the Black Order's Tower, making Link shiver on the ground. He cursed under his breath that the heater in the room was broken. The living quarters that were believed to be untouched by Lulu Bell's invasion as it turns out, did suffer from the assault, the cold squished its way inside and bit into his skin like sharp fangs. Link pulled his inadequate blanket over himself in hopes of better insulation, but it was in vain; the blanket stood no chance against the ruthless minuses outside.

Link jolted when Walker suddenly sat up in his bed, waking Tim as well by letting the cold in under their shared blanket; the usually sparkling grey eyes were heavy with sleepiness. "Link, I can't sleep from your teeth clattering together."

Link clenched his jaw at that, he didn't realise he was so chilled. Before he could come up with a reply, Walker beat it to him. "You obviously can't sleep like that." He pushed his cover aside and stretched out his right hand for his to take. "Come here, you're going to catch your death if you sleep on the floor."

For a second Link could only stare, gaze travelling between the outstretched hand and the boy it belonged to. Despite the cold Link's cheeks turned hot at Walker's bold invitation. "What?!" He all but squeaked in surprise.

Walker was too tired to roll his eye, instead his face scrunched in an exhausted scowl. "You can't expect me to go down there, it's cold and hard."

 _That's not the problem._ "Two men sharing a bed?!" Link spluttered scandalised over Walker's nonchalancy. "What indecency! Just how shameless can you be?!"

Allen groaned in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He was drained as hell, he didn't have the patience for Link's worry over such trivialities. " _Christ_ , Link, we're not about to have sex, we share body heat to ensure our health which is important if you want to survive. Penguins do that on Antarctica too, as any other social species, there's nothing scandalous about it. God is not going to dump you in Hell for doing something like _cuddling_."

The fire in Link's cheeks intensified over how casual Walker sounded over such thing, but then again the boy didn't live under Queen Victoria and her rigid social expectations but under Cross Marian and his depravity.

It did make sense though, Link knew it from experience, when he was little he used to the same with his siblings. It was the cruel military training and the strongly religious upbringing they all went through that alienated them from the touch of another. Walker wasn't wrong and yet, his inner critique wouldn't shut up about how getting pneumonia would be better.

Walker apparently ran out of patience, Link realised when he was suddenly scooped up, out of his futon bridal style, making him let out an indignant yelp. Walker ignored it or was too tired to care about him enough to tease him about it - for which Link was grateful for - then he dropped Link in his own bed next to a grinning Timcanpy, who seemed overjoyed at the idea to have another bed warmer. Before Link could protest or get away, Allen threw Link's blanket over his own and slid under the double covers, right next to Link, trapping the Inspector between the wall the bed was pushed to and Walker himself.

"What are you doing?!" the Inspector demanded to know.

"I'm taking your blanket too so we'll be warmer," Walker replied deadpan.

Link sighed in irriation over the impertinence of his charge. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't care," Walker declared without room for protest. "You're not sleeping on the ground and that's final." To prove his point, the boy collapsed into bed and returned to the land of dreams in record time. Excited over having a new bedmate, Tim scooted between the space between their bodies where it was the warmest. Link could only gape for seconds at the cheekiness until it hit him. Walker was back asleep. Meaning that he couldn't make sure that Link is beside him anymore. Mentally patting himself on the back, Link carefully tried to shift around without bothering Walker but found that his wrist was stuck. Frustrated he ripped up the covers, almost banging his head in the wall in irritation. Walker's Innocence arm was clasped around his wrist firmly and it. Wouldn't. _Bludge_.

Link felt like screaming in outrage but then he'd have to deal with the boy's endless sass again so he opted not to. Instead, he begrudgingly shuffled back under the covers. It surprised him how warm it was already, the two blankets on top of each other did a good job preserving Walker's body heat.

 _This is only temporary_ , Link thought to himself, blushing at the proximity of the other boy. Their faces were so close, Link could count Walker's lashes individually. He choked back a gasp as Walker unconsciously shifted closer to his heat, tangling his limbs into Link's and laying his head on Link's collar bone. The small golden golem let out a contented purr feeling the two bodies press against his.

 _It's for survival_ , he repeated Walker's words to convince himself that the warmth he felt was because of the thick linings. Gazing at Walker's peaceful expression, Link too drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The moving between the old and new Headquarters was painstakingly slow; the lack of personnel prolonged this already tedious task, leaving Allen and Link - and of course Timcanpy who simply couldn't be ripped away from Allen's side - to share beds every night that got only colder and colder even after he plugged all the visible holes. Link requested having the heater fixed but there was simply no capacity to have someone look at it. _Please bear with it_ , was all he was told. Link sighed in irritation.

Walker however didn't seem to mind it particularly, he easily shrugged it off saying that he had no worries as he had a quite comfortable pillow. Link huffed at the insult, much to the Exorcist's amusement.

"Don't be like that Link, you sound as if you were disappointed that I'm not kissing you goodnight."

Walker had a good laugh over his absolutely mortified spluttering.

XXX

Night fell again and with that another "sleepover" came - as Walker lovingly labelled it. Link didn't even bother trying to get more blanket for themselves so they could go back to sleeping separately or stay up all night, Walker would keep an hour long lecture over the importance of health and sleep, as if he was the role model of proper self care. That hypocrite.

Link still didn't miss the chance to give a judging look at his bedmate as he settled down.

Walker pouted at his expression. "Even after all this time, you still look so meanly at me?"

"You're doing this on purpose," Link stated accusingly.

White eyebrows disappeared in equally white hair that Tim used as seat. "You mean winter?" The boy asked puzzled. "I can't control the weather, Link."

"You're enjoying this." Came the other accusation.

Walker shrugged at that. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Tim let out a 'gaaa' in agreement. Allen smiled at that and petted the small golem.

Link nodded knowingly hearing the testimony. "I knew it."

Seeing the characteristic, stern expression on Link's face over something this silly, Allen snorted in amusement. "... Heh."

"What's so funny?" The inspector asked sharply.

Walker gave him a mischievous smirk. Link eyed the boy suspiciously as he rose from the bed, leaning towards him. Link's body stiffened, then completely froze when the boy gave a peck on his cheek.

Link's face exploded in a violent blush that intensied seeing Walker's smug smirk, leaving him a stuttering mess. "Wha-wha-wha-what?"

Walker snickered at his reaction and Tim mirrored his amusement with a toothy grin. "Ease up, Link, we're preparing to sleep, not for an interrogation."

"Don't tempt me," Link warned, even though he really felt like turning the tables on Walker, he didn't quite know how to achieve it besides denying pastries and he knew he would succumb to Walker's kicked puppy eyes to have him actually think over what he's done. How the boy establish such power over him was beyond Link's comprehension.

Walker fell back with a large grin on his face. "Whether you take it seriously or too seriously it's kinda true, I _am_ glad we sleep together."

 _Sleep together. Oh,_ _ **Lord**_ _._ Flustered, Link was quick to rise to protect his dignity. "N-no, we just-"

"You keep my bad dreams away."

Link immediately stopped hearing the honest confession. His wildly pounding heart quieted down so he could hear the words Walker didn't say.

Oh. Now that Walker mentioned it, lately there really weren't nights when the boy bolted awake, covered in sweat and the reek of pure terror. Link sometimes even went out his way to pat Walker's head comfortingly when a nightmare haunted him, hoping that it would turn into a more pleasant dream. Link felt self conscious for being so physical with him, but he justified it quite fast. After the horrors he saw and the latest revelation that shook his whole world… No wonder he sought bodily comfort.

 _As if bad dreams covered it_ , he wanted to say, but Walker was already snoozing with Tim in his grip beside him in silence with a soft smile, leaving Link wide awake with the warm tingling those soft lips let. Shaking his head, Link settled next to Walker, taking the opportunity to examine his face. The bags and dark circles under his eyes seemed to fade somewhat ever since sharing, also his mood was better if only a bit. At such age he was already burdened with so much, but right now, lying next to him so vulnerable, he really looked like the teenager he was.

Exhaling softly, Link gathered the boy in his arms. As scandalous this may be, Walker was an Apostle of God, the hope of mankind despite the accusations; until he was proven guilty, it was Link's duty to ensure his needs were satisfied. God might scorn at Link and forsake him, but Walker's top condition was a requirement in saving the world and Link would gladly go to Hell for that reason. He would gladly go to Hell for Walker.

Before his brain fully registered what he just thought, Link was already sound asleep.

XXX

Link was floating in a warm haze when he felt movement against his front. His eyes blinked open groggily, then flew wide when he realised that Walker's feverishly hot body was pressing against him, his face tucked into Link's juguluar and as the boy shifted in hips, Link could feel a very distinctive hardness.

"W-Walker," Link stammered, face burning, heart hammering in his chest.

"Mhmmm." The boy moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Link could also feel Tim's muffled 'gyaaa's, deducing that the poor golem was crushed under Allen or both of them, but to the poor guy's misfortune, Link was grateful that there would be at least no visual proof of what they ended up in.

Link licked his lips to call out to him properly, but Walker's hips rolling into him turned his exhale into a gasp. Link started panting as Walker kept rocking his pelvis into his, realising in horror just how hard both of them were. "Wa-Walker, wake up-hng," he tried waking the boy but a moan erupting from his throat blanched his mind. The friction between their crotches was deliciously warm and tingly.

Still in sleep, Walker continued to shamelessly rut against Link who could only endure the waves of pleasure the contact created.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , Link inwardly snapped at himself, arms rising to the younger's shoulders to push him away. He couldn't indulge in such carnal pleasure with a person who was asleep and wasn't his concubine, also there was a great chance Walker was confusing him for someone else. He was about to push the boy away when suddenly his arms lost all strength as Walker nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck and in return drowning Link is his scent.

Walker's mouth was mere centimetres away from Link's ear, his short, erratic breaths leaving goosebumps along his skin. Much to Link's shame, he realised he too was rubbing himself against Walker's erection.

Link knew that this was getting dangerous, he had no control over this situation. The two of them doing this was condemned by the Church, not to mention Walker wasn't even conscious. He needed to put an end to this embarrassing situation and forget about the forbidden bliss.

Link really wanted to, but then finally a coherent word, a familiar name left Walker's chapped lips as a longing sigh.

"Link…"

Link's mind blanked at the call of pure yearning; unable to withstand it, Walker sent Link over the edge. Their bodies flexed, rubbing into one another as they rode out their orgasm, then relaxed. Walker still remained asleep as they came down their high. As the sweet euphoria died down, Link became aware of the cooling release in his pants.

Blushing, Link disentangled himself from the welcoming warmth, intent on sneaking to the bathhouse and wash away the sticky evidence, it was still quite early so maybe it will be empty. Walker let out a small whine at the loss of his companion and unconsciously reached out, tapping the place where Link used to be. Sighing, Link took the pillow his head rested on and pushed it in Allen's arms that caged the item.

Now that Allen wasn't lying on too of him anymore, a very irate Tim broke free. The golem opened his mouth wide, ready to chomp on Allen's ear until he realised just what happened. Tim flickered his gaze between the two then gave Link a knowing smirk. Link flushed violently at the shamelessness but it was to be expected, he was the golem of Cross Marian for a long time.

The boy nuzzled into the pillow with a contented sigh and went back to deep sleep with the knowing golem sitting on the pillow to avoid getting squashed again. This would lead the boy to think that he dry humped the pillow instead of Link and spare him from the humiliation. That is if Tim didn't show him the record out of revenge.

Link had to admit that the sight was rather cute. No, he better not look at Walker such way, lest he wanted another accident like this.

Grabbing his towel, Link silently made his way out of the room, opening the door silently then closing it shut. Right before the door closed he could hear a soft mumble.

"Link… Don't go."

Link halted, for a second believing Walker woke up and perhaps he was a bit disappointed to realise he wasn't. With a heartache he refused to admit, Link closed the door, wishing that he could distance his memories and emotions the same way.


End file.
